Una segunda oportunidad
by Ryuu-Sannin
Summary: Luego de perderlo todo, ¿Naruto será capaz de ser feliz y formar una familia?, ¿Será ella quien sane el corazón del rubio?, muchos obstáculos que tendrán que pasar juntos para poder ser felices y obtener aquello que siempre han anhelado, el amor...
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis amigos lectores, este nuevo fic que les traigo es un reto que a decir verdad me lo propusieron hace varios meses pero no había querido escribirlo no porque no me gustara la pareja, sino más bien porque no sabía como desarrollarlo para que quedara bien y a ustedes les gustara, esta historia será corta de mucho mucho 10-15 caps, es una pareja crack del narutoverse pero bueno pienso sin más que decir pasemos al cap, nos leemos abajo...

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi-sensei, solo los utilizo con el fin de entretener...

Cap 1 Pasado

Todo había sido tan rápido, esas malditas estacas que el Juubi (Bestia de Diez Colas) lanzó hacia la alianza fueron demasiado rápidas que nadie pudo reaccionar y muchas vidas se habían perdido en tan solo segundos, Naruto no fue la excepción ya que uno de los misiles se dirigió hacia él y cerrando sus ojos espero el golpe de gracia, el cual no llego ya que un golpe en seco seguido de un quejido lo hizo abrir sus ojos y deseos nunca haberlo hecho para no ver esa escena que se quedaría grabada en su memoria para toda la vida, frente a él con sus manos extendidas y sirviendo de escudo estaba ella, su novia, su amor, su luz, su futuro, su todo, Hinata Hyuga lo había salvado del inminente ataque pero a que costo, si ahora ella era quien tenía esa estaca de madera atravesando su vientre y lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa antes de toser y escupir sangre para caer al suelo como un simple costal, "Hinata-chan" murmuró en shock el rubio "Hinata-chan" volvió a decir caminando lentamente hacia su amada "¡NOOOOOOOOOO HINATAAAAAAAAA!" gritó a todo lo que voz le permitió al llegar a donde estaba la peliazul tendida en el suelo con mucha sangre saliendo de su herida.

"Na-Naruto-kun" murmuró la Hyuga "Hi-Hinata-chan ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste" dijo Naruto mientras la tomaba en brazos y colocaba su mano en la herida tratando inútilmente de detener la hemorragia "L-lo h-hice Cof Cof Cof p-porque te a-amo" dijo Hinata con una sonrisa llena de amor "No tenías que hacerlo, ¡Maldición Hinata era yo quien debía protegerte!" exclamó Naruto con desesperación "No t-te pongas a-así Cof Cof, q-quiero que me p-prometas algo a-antes de Cof Cof m-morir" susurró la chica "¡Hinata por favor no me hagas esto!" exclamó Naruto totalmente dolido viendo como las respiraciones de Hinata cada vez eran menores "Na-Naruto-kun... P-Prométeme q-que Cof Cof s-serás feliz Cof Cof con a-alguna chica" murmuró la bella joven de cabellos azulados y ojos de perlados viendo al rubio que se seguía sosteniéndola mientras ejercía presión en su vientre donde la gran herida se encontraba "Hinata-chan v-vas a estar b-bien, Sakura t-te va a curar y..." las palabras de Naruto murieron en su garganta al sentir uno de los dedos de su amada sobre sus labios impidiendo que sus palabras salieran "S-se que Cof Cof estoy apunto d-de morir, Cof Cof y está b-bien si a-así p-pude salvar t-tu vida Cof Cof" fueron las palabras de Hinata al tiempo que salían lágrimas de sus ojos y un hilo de sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca "N-no Hinata-chan, t-tienes que vivir, e-estar a mi l-lado, n-no voy a dejar que mueras" dijo Naruto con la voz quebrada ya no pudiendo aguantar las lágrimas al ver a su prometida en ese estado.

"P-por favor N-Naruto-kun d-debes de p-prometerlo Cof Cof" le dijo a Naruto que no sabía que hacer o decir "E-está bien Hinata-chan lo p-prometo" fueron las palabras de Naruto al ver esa mirada casi opaca "S-se que c-cumplirás Cof Cof tu p-promesa" murmuró Hinata comenzando a cerrar sus ojos "¿P-puedo pedirte Cof Cof u-un último d-deseo?" le preguntó a su amado que solo asintió con impotencia "¿Me d-das un Cof último b-beso?" dijo la peliazul, Naruto lentamente se agachó y con la suavidad que siempre lo hacía besó en los labios a su amor que con la poca fuerza que le quedaba correspondió el beso, fueron varios segundos lo que duró el beso los cuales fueron eternos para Naruto que no se quería separar de su amada, podía sentir la respiración de Hinata, su olor, su calidez, su amor transmitido en ese beso, sus sentimientos estaban al borde y sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas hasta de Hinata donde se mezclaban con las de ella.

Su respiración desaceleraba de manera precipitosos al igual que sus latidos, sentía como poco a poco la energía se extinguía de su cuerpo, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse más liviano y una luz comenzaba a rodearla, con sus últimas fuerzas al terminar ese último beso le sonrió a Naruto y con sus últimas fuerzas le susurró "G-Gracias por a-amarme tanto" y con esa última frase sus ojos se cerraron y su corazón se detuvo para siempre anunciando su muerte dejando detrás a un rubio destrozado, "¡Hinata!" exclamó Naruto al no sentir su respiración "¡Hinata ni me hagas esto" volvió a exclamar Naruto mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos "¡HINATA NO ME DEJES SOLO POR FAVOR, TU ERES LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDA, NO SE QUE HACER SIN TI, MI VIDA YA NO TENDRÁ NINGÚN SENTIDO SI TU NO ESTÁS AQUÍ!" gritó Naruto totalmente devastado mientras lloraba y abrazaba al cadáver de Hinata.

Todos los de la alianza se encontraban en absoluto silencio presenciando el terrible momento que su salvador estaba viviendo, los de Konoha al ser los más cercanos de la pareja estaban llorando levemente al ver a Hinata caer, sus compañeros de academia, Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade, Shizune, Hiashi y Neji, todos estaban en sus sitios sin poder moverse, la muerte de Hinata había sido demasiado para ellos y no sabían como reaccionar al ver a Naruto sosteniendo el cuerpo de su amada que yacía sin vida.

Killer Bee veía a su amigo con mucho dolor, desde que se conocieron el chico le cayó muy bien y se llevaban de maravilla, Naruto siempre pasaba hablando de su novia y cuanto la amaba, sus ojos se iluminaban con tan solo decir su nombre y ahora al verlo de esa forma realmente se daba cuenta cuanto amaba Naruto a Hinata, otros como los hermanos Sabaku estaban también dolidos por la muerte de Hinata y más al escuchar los sollozos de Naruto.

"Naruto" murmuró una persona colocando una mano en el hombro del rubio que se negaba a soltar el cuerpo de Hinata, Naruto alzó la mirada y con la vista borrosa divisó a la persona que lo llamó "Otosan" dijo el rubio viendo a su padre que tenía una mirada triste al ver a su hijo en esas condiciones "Lamento tu perdida hijo mío" le dijo a su primogénito "Se ha ido Otosan, Hinata-chan se ha ido, ya no me queda nadie" susurró el rubio con tristeza en su voz "No digas eso Naruto-kun, aún hay gente que se preocupa por ti y es tu familia" le dijo otra voz a su espalda "Ojisan" murmuró Naruto al ver a Sarutobi sonriéndole de manera cálida, "La muerte de una persona amada siempre es dura, pero debes demostrarle que su muerte no fue en vano y seguir luchando para honrar su memoria" fueron las sabias palabras del Sandaime Hokage a su nieto adoptivo que limpió sus lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de su abuelo.

"¿No dijiste que no permitirías que matáramos a nadie?" fue la pregunta que salio de Obito que se encontraba en la cabeza del Juubi junto a Madara, "Creo que dijiste que no permitirías que matáramos a tus compañeros" volvió a decir el Uchiha "Pues mira a tu alrededor" dijo mientras Naruto veía a todos los caídos en ese último ataque "¡Te reto a que lo repitas!" exclamó Obito con fuerza "¡Naruto, me estás escuchando!" le gritó al Uzumaki que parecía estar en shock por sus palabras "¿Entiendes cuando sostienes el cadáver de tu persona amada?" le dijo tocando un punto sensible "¡Su cadáver!" Naruto abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar esas crueles palabras "Y esto continuara, a pesar de tus insignificantes palabras y promesas vacías" Obito seguía presionando la herida recién adquirida por Naruto.

"¿Ves el resultado de los sueños y esperanzas que tanto hablabas?" volvió a preguntar con esa voz fría "¿Ahora comprendes la realidad?" incluso Madara estaba algo sorprendido por las palabras de su 'aliado', "No tienes padre, ni madre, ni a tu maestro Jiraiya, incluso ya perdiste a la chica que amabas y mientras te sigas oponiendo, perderás a uno tras otro" esas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón del rubio "Terminarás en un muy mundo donde nadie sabe que existes, al final te espera algo que conoces mejor que nadie" todos escuchaban las frases hirientes de Obito hacia Naruto y se sentían impotentes al no poder hacer nada al respecto "¡LA SOLEDAD!" le gritó dejando helado a Naruto que seguía abrazando el cuerpo de su amada.

"¿Para qué necesitas esta realidad?" le preguntó mientras extendía su mano al frente "Déjalo todo y ven conmigo, Naruto" le ofreció Obito al Uzumaki que había quedado estático ante tales palabras del enemigo, ¿Acaso era verdad lo que decía Obito? ¿Tenía sentido la vida ahora que no estaba Hinata? ¿Debería rendirse para que nadie más saliera lastimado?, eran muchas preguntas que atormentaban al rubio en ese momento.

"No seas imbécil Naruto" le reprochó una voz en su interior "(Kurama)" le dijo a su Bijuu viéndolo de frente "¿En serio piensas rendirte de esa forma? Que patético eres" le dijo el enorme zorro a su contenedor "(Deja de molestar Kurama no sabes lo que siento)" le contestó el rubio bajando la cabeza "Estoy dentro de ti idiota, puedo sentir todo lo que tu sientes" le recriminó el zorro a Naruto "(Entonces si sabes como me siento deja de joder la vida maldita bola de pelos)" le dijo el rubio cosa que hizo reír al Bijuu, "¿Qué diría esa chica si te viera actuar de ese modo?, seguro te daría una cachetada" le respondió Kurama a Naruto "(¡Pero no está maldita sea!, ¡ya no está Kurama!, se ha ido para siempre de mi vida, ya no podré sentir su olor, apreciar su belleza, admirar cada movimiento, ¡ya no queda nada de eso solo un recuerdo!)" al fin Naruto libró su frustración con su viejo amigo "Tienes razón en eso, ya se ha ido, pero, ¿Dejarás que su muerte sea en vano?" le preguntó antes de cortar el enlace mental dejando a un Naruto consternado por esa pregunta.

"Lo siento Hinata-chan pero ya no puedo luchar" dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la frente a su amada para colocarla en el suelo, Obito y Madara sonrieron ante esas palabras, por fin habían podido quebrar a Naruto dándole un golpe mortal donde más le dolía, Minato y Hiruzen se vieron con preocupación ante lo dicho por Naruto, toda la alianza quedó en blanco ante tales palabras, Neji con furia corrió hacia Naruto y sin que pudiera esquivarlo le dio un golpe en su mejilla derecha causando que trastabillara hacia atrás, luego lo agarró de las solapas de su chaqueta naranja e hizo que lo mirara.

"Eres un completo estúpido Naruto, Hinata-sama murió por proteger tu sueño, un mundo lleno de paz es lo que siempre has querido aparte de ser Hokage no es cierto, ella murió por ti porque te amaba, desde pequeña siempre lo estuvo, siempre queriendo ser fuerte para estar a tu lado y ahora vienes a decir que te rindes dejando que su muerte no valga la pena, o quiero decir sus muertes" le dijo Neji causando confusión en todos "¿Muertes?" murmuró la pregunta Naruto ha su amigo "¿Ella no te lo había dicho?" le preguntó al Uzumaki. "¿Decirme qué?" le respondió con otra pregunta.

"Hinata-sama estaba embarazada, ¡esperaba un hijo tuyo!" le contestó el Hyuga dejando en shock a Naruto y a todos sus allegados incluyendo a Hiashi que nunca esperó esa respuesta tan reveladora "¿Em-Embarazada?" murmuró Naruto todavía en shock viendo el cuerpo sin vida de Hinata mientras un pequeño recuerdo del día anterior le llegaba a su mente.

"Sabes Naruto-kun cuando esta guerra termine tengo algo importante que decirte" le dijo Hinata con las mejillas sonrojadas y una mano se posaba levemente en su vientre.

Naruto aquel acto no le había prestado atención pero ahora todo tenía sentido, su Hinata estaba embarazada, esperaba a su primogénito, el amor que ellos siempre se profesaban había rendido frutos, una pequeña vida se encontraba en el vientre de su ojiperla pero ya no tenía sentido ellos habían muerto, uno de ellos sin tan siquiera conocer el mundo terrenal lo había dejado.

Lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de todos y cada uno de la alianza shinobi ya fuera conocido o desconocido, todos por la técnica de los Yamanaka lograron sentir los sentimientos de Naruto en ese momento, desesperación, soledad, remordimiento, angustia, tristeza, infinita tristeza albergaba el corazón de Naruto al saber que ese día había perdido dos personas, las más importantes de su joven vida, con tan sólo 16 años lo había perdido todo, entonces ¿al no tener nada era comprensible que se diera por vencido? ¿era justificable su acción?, muchos le dieron la razón, ellos ya se hubieran vuelto locos o incluso ya hubieran acabado con sus vidas para ya no sentir dolor.

Una fuerte cantidad de chakra se dejó sentir en el campo de batalla, el fuego color dorado envolvió al rubio pero este era diferente al de siempre, ahora atrás suyo se encontraban nueve pequeñas pelotas negras que levitaban tras su espalda, en sus manos aparecieron dos varillas negras y sus ojos ya no eran azules sino que eran de morado con varios anillos negros alrededor de su iris en forma de cruz.

Todos se sorprendieron ante ese cambio tan drástico por parte del rubio, este con la mirada sobre sus enemigos dictó su frase final: "¡Juro por el alma de mi amada y mi hijo que ustedes caerán ante mí!"...

Bueno amigas y amigos ya vimos como se desarrolló un poquito esto, no tengo mucho que decir al respecto pero todas sus dudas dejenlas en los reviews y yo las responderé en la próxima actualización, sin más que decir se despide de ustedes Ryuu-Sannin el Dragón Sabio de Fanfiction... JA NE...

PD: ¿Merece reviews? 


	2. Chapter 2

¡Muy buenas noches mis amigas y amigos!, hoy vengo con la continuación de este reto el cual estoy emocionado por escribir, la verdad no tengo mucho que decirles, solo que se revelará la chica que será la pareja de Naruto, pasemos a los reviews y luego ¡A leer!...

TsukihimePrincess: Creo que los hará papilla jejeje...

Alexzero: Tienes razón bro hacer enfurecer a Naruto es sentencia de muerte jejeje, aquí tienes la continuación, disfrútala...

Zafir09: Si pobre Naruto con sus muertes y tienes razón en eso de ya no querer luchar, aquí está el Cap que lo disfrutes...

Guest: Aquí la tienes, disfruta la lectura...

CCSakuraforever: Ya veremos que pasará más adelante...

Gjr-Sama: Me alegro que te gustara el Cap y no no es Kaguya jejeje y gracias por el apoyo eso me motiva...

luisdox: Creo que todos pensaron lo mismo pero tenía que hacerlo más fuerte para que desatara todo su poder y no creo volverlo oscuro jejeje, disfruta el Cap...

Mra. De Horan: Pues si te saqué una lágrima mi trabajo está hecho jeje, aquí tienes la continuación que la disfrutes...

Renuncia de Derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi-sensei, lo único mío son las creaciones originales...

Cap 2 Un amor ya no tan secreto

El sonido de la alarma hizo que despertara de golpe, estaba sudando excesivamente y su respiración se encontraba acelerada, otra vez había soñado lo mismo, desde hacía 19 años era lo mismo, recordaba cada maldito detalle de esa batalla incluida la muerte de Hinata y esa promesa que le hizo y no había podido cumplir.

No era que no lo hubiese intentado, claro que muchas veces había querido establecer una relación con alguna chica, pero los recuerdos de Hinata no le permitían avanzar más allá que un par de meses, a lo mucho que había llegado era a unas cuantas noches de sexo pero sin compromiso en un intento de olvidar su dolor como había pasado con Ino, Ayame, Tenten, Shizune, la ex-Mizukage Mei, la actual Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi e incluso Tsunade le había brindado un par de noches de placer, pero hasta ahí, ninguna chica había podido llenar ese vacío que sentía en su corazón.

Con pesadez se levanto de la cama y vio que eran pasadas las 6 de la mañana, lo mejor era ducharse para irse al trabajo, ahí por lo menos se encontraba ocupado firmando los papeles que le llegaban todos los días desde que se convirtió en Hokage desde hace casi 6 años, al salir del baño iba con típica su ropa la cual era una camisa negra con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda en color azul, su pantalón era igualmente negro con varios bolsillos y el calzado eran botas de combate con la punta metálica, además llevaba una capa blanca con las letras verticales en color azul las cuales decían "Nanadaime Hokage", su cabello seguía siendo en punta pero lo había dejado crecer y era una copia exacta del cabello de su difunto padrino, lo más destacable en su vestimenta era el símbolo del clan Hyuga bordado en la capa y pecho.

Después de que la guerra terminara y el mundo empezara a vivir en una era de paz, el Clan Hyuga comandado por Hiashi le brindaron todo su apoyo y poder político a Naruto, que en honor a ello mandó a bordar en toda su ropa el símbolo de dicho clan, así demostrando que tenía la protección del clan más fuerte de la aldea; con paso lento salió de su casa sin siquiera desayunar, cerró la puerta de la mansión Uzumaki donde una vez vivieron sus padres y ahora le pertenecía a él, al salir a la calle lo primero que vio fue a una miembro del clan Hyuga barriendo la acera ya que su casa estaba a la par del complejo Hyuga.

"Buenos días Natsu" saludó el rubio a la mentora de Hanabi "Buenos días Hokage-sama" respondió la peliverde con una reverencia "No tienes porque ser tan formal siempre" le dijo Naruto a la empleada Hyuga "Lo siento Naruto-sama pero usted como Hokage es mi deber tratarlo con respeto" se justificó la ojiblanca causando un suspiro en el ojiazul, "Supongo que nunca te haré cambiar de parecer" se resignó Naruto emprendiendo nuevamente su camino hacia la torre Hokage "Que tenga buen día Hokage-sama" con otra reverencia la Hyuga se despidió de Naruto "Si, igual para ti" fue la respuesta de Naruto alejándose cada vez más del complejo de clanes de Konoha.

Al ser todavía temprano la aldea no tenía mucha actividad, apenas los civiles empezaban a abrir sus negocios para el nuevo día que se avecinaba, al pasar por la avenida principal los aldeanos lo saludaban con una sonrisa y eso lo hacía feliz, los malos tratos, humillaciones, miradas de odio y desprecio, todo eso había quedado atrás, ahora todos lo respetaban y admiraban como la máxima autoridad de la aldea y eso incluía al consejo, con los cambios que había hecho ahora el consejo ya fuera Shinobi y civil siempre estaban en la misma posición, todos apoyaban sus decisiones sin cuestionar nada y eso hacía los trámites más sencillos.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba a los pies de la torre, así que dando un suspiro se encaminó al tercer piso donde se encontraba su oficina y así poder comenzar con su rutina diaria, al llegar vio como Shizune ayudaba a Shikamaru a acomodar unas carpetas que seguro eran para la reunión de la tarde, con paso lento los dejó seguir con sus quehaceres y el entró a su despacho donde una pila de metro y medio de papeles ya lo esperaban para ser firmados, "(A veces me pregunto que pasaría si no pidiera usar el Kage Bunshin)" se preguntó mentalmente el rubio mientras en una explosión de humo aparecían 3 Narutos y cada uno cogía cierta cantidad de papeles para empezar a revisarlos, "(De seguro estaría loco como Ojisan, Tsunade y Kakashi-sensei)" fue la respuesta que encontró a su incógnita.

Ya pasaban las 9 de la mañana en el mundo ninja, en su oficina Naruto y sus clones continuaban las labores del papeleo que nunca parecía acabar, cuando ya faltaban unas pocas hojas por arte de magia aparecían otra pila aun más grande que la anterior para cansancio de los rubios que solo suspiraban en derrota "(Algún día te venceré, ya lo verás)" pensaba Naruto rayando con fuerza las hojas en un acto de causarle "dolor" al condenado papel del demonio "(Casi pensé y actué como Nagato)", una gota bajó por su nuca al darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que saliera de sus delirios, Shikamaru entró con una taza de café cargado y unos emparedados que colocó en el escritorio de su líder que le dio una mirada interrogante, " Temari supuso que no habías desayunado (como siempre) así que preparó esto para ti" respondió ante la pregunta muda de su amigo rubio "Ya veo" murmuró el rubio por lo bajo "Dile que muchas gracias" le dijo con una sonrisa al Nara que murmuró un problemático pero con una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir del despacho.

Naruto tomó uno de los emparedados y lo mordió deleitándose con el sabor "Temari tiene buena mano" murmuró el rubio siguiendo con su misión de comer el alimento, minutos después y con el estómago lleno Naruto continuó con la rutina de firmar documentos sin darse cuenta que la puerta se abría y varias personas entraban para verlo sumergido en esa montaña de papeles.

"Hokage-sama hemos regresado de la misión" declaró el líder del grupo el cual tenía el cabello castaño y llevaba consigo una bufanda "¿Mmm?" Naruto dejó de lado su trabajo para prestar atención a quienes habían entrado, encontrándose con el equipo 7, "Haaa Konohamaru, que bueno que volvieron sin problema" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa viendo a los integrantes del equipo "No estuvo complicada en realidad, fue muy sencillo ir a Kumo a dejar esos pergaminos al Raikage" la que habló fue la chica del grupo, tenía el cabello hasta los hombros negro como la noche al igual que sus ojos detrás de unos lentes de semi montura de color rojo, la joven llevaba una blusa roja como la de su madre en conjunto a una falda del mismo color "Me alegra escuchar eso Sarada-chan, si mal no recuerdo es tu primera misión como Jounin ¿Cierto?" le preguntó el rubio a la primogénita Uchiha que se sonrojó un poco al Hokage hablarle de esa forma cariñosa "S-si fue mi primera misión" respondió la ojinegra apartando la vista para asombro de sus compañeros que se preguntaban que le pasaba.

"Konohamaru puedes entregarme el reporte y retirarse ya luego lo leeré" le dijo Naruto a su 'discípulo' mientras le daba un pequeño papel "Aquí está el cheque por la misión, pueden ir al banco y retirar su paga", Konohamaru tomó el cheque y agradeció al igual que sus alumnos "Si es así nos retiramos Hokage-sama" con una pequeña reverencia los 4 integrantes del equipo 7 se encaminaron hacia la salida "Por cierto, los felicito chicos, Lee, Mitsuki, Sarada-chan, excelente trabajo" con una sonrisa Naruto continuó con su trabajo dejando a unos chicos muy felices por ser felicitados por el Hokage y a una chica con un sonrojo y corazón latiendo muy rápido.

"Sarada-chan ha crecido bastante, es bueno que el Teme dejara esa idiotez de recorrer el mundo y se quedara de una buena vez en la aldea a compartir con su familia" se dijo Naruto rememorando aquella paliza tamaño Bijuu que propino al Uchiha luego de haber derrotado a Kaguya, fue la única forma de hacer entrar en razón a su viejo amigo, pero al menos había valido la pena y ahora ese estúpido odio había quedado borrado de Sasuke.

Mientras esto sucedía en el exterior, en el interior de Naruto se llevaba acabo un debate algo inusual, "¿Ustedes que opinan?" preguntó cierto Mono gigante de Cuatro Colas llamado Son Goku "Creo que no podemos indagar sin estar seguros" la que habló fue Matatabi la Gata de Dos Colas "Puede que sea un simple amorío de adolescente de esos que son pasajeros" esta vez fue el turno de Shukaku, el Mapache de Una cola de hablar, "No lo creo, no han visto sus ojos cuando ve a Naruto, por los recuerdos que Kurama nos ha mostrado es la misma mirada que le daba aquella chica" Saiken, la Babosa de Seis Colas expresó su opinión a sus hermanos, "Creo que si hay algo más" murmuró por lo bajo Kokuo, la Bijuu de Cinco Colas, "Y no es la la primera vez que vemos esa mirada" Gyuki fue el siguiente en hablar, "¿Tu que opinas Kurama?" la pregunta fue formulada por Isobu, la Tortuga de Tres Colas, "Si danos tu opinión Kurama, después de todo eres quien más conoce a Naruto" el Escarabajo Rinoceronte de Siete Colas, Chōmei, al igual que los demás quería saber que pensaba su hermano mayor, pero al parecer este estaba dormido ya que se escuchaban pequeños ronquidos salir del hocico del zorro, causando que una gota bajara por la nuca de todos los Bijuus.

Era interesante como los Bijuus se llevaran tan bien ya que años atrás no se soportaban, luego de que Naruto los liberara de las manos de Madara, estos quisieron que Naruto fuera su Jinchuriki ya que habían sentido el poder de Rikudō emanando de Naruto, aunque al principio estuvo renuente a encerrarlos en su interior al final se dio cuenta que era la mejor opción ya que estando dentro de él nadie los iba a cazar y podían vivir en paz en su interior, así que luego de sellarlos con un poderoso Fuuinjutsu cortesía de su padre, estos estaban en el mismo sello que Kurama conviviendo en armonía y llevándose bien.

"Estúpida bola de pelos" murmuró Shukaku con enojo ya que según ellos ese tema era en verdad importante "Te escuché monigote de arena" gruñó el zorro dando a entender que estaba escuchando todo "Así que estabas despierto" murmuró Matatabi por lo bajo "Así es y la verdad no me importa mucho, si esa chica está o no está enamorada de Naruto estoy seguro que no le hará caso, ya que Naruto la ve como su familia junto a la rosada y el estúpido Uchiha" cerró la conversación Kurama de manera brusca sorprendiendo a sus hermanos por esas palabras, "(Aunque tienen razón, esa chica tiene esa misma mirada que la Hyuga le brindaba a Naruto, ¿Qué harás cuando ya no pueda ocultar ese sentimiento Naruto?¿Le darás una oportunidad aunque sea menor que tú, o le partirás el corazón a una chica que es inocente de tus estupideces?)" con ese pensamiento el enorme ser de chakra volvió a su sueño en el cual mataba una y otra vez a los Uchihas.

Ya en el exterior Naruto caminaba hacia la sala del consejo para dar inicio a la reunión que se hacía cada dos semanas para estar al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en la aldea y afuera de ella, a paso tranquilo el Uzumaki llegó a la puerta que conducía a la sala y dando un suspiro tomó su sombrero y lo acomodó correctamente para la ocasión, se adentró hacia el salón donde los líderes de clanes así como miembros civiles y consejeros se encontraban charlando amenamente.

"Buenas tardes y bienvenidos" dijo Naruto con calma al entrar y tomar asiento en su sitio, "Buenas tardes Hokage-sama" saludaron todos poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia hacia su líder para luego volver a tomar asiento en sus respectivos lugares, a su derecha estaban sentados los líderes de los clanes más importantes de la aldea siendo estos Akimichi Chōji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hanabi, Uchiha Sasuke y Sarutobi Konohamaru además de el mismo que era líder del clan Uzumaki, por su parte sentados a su izquierda estaban los del consejo civil comandados por Ichiraku Ayame la cual era encargada de los votos de los distintos restaurantes de la aldea, a su lado estaban Hyuga Neji y Sai quienes ejercían como líderes de los ANBU, Uchiha Sakura antes Haruno también se encontraba presente al ser la directora del hospital, Tenten estaba como representante de todas las tiendas de armas de Konoha, Rock Lee estaba como vocero de los distintos establecimientos que tuvieran que ver con combates como los dojos y no podía faltar Umino Iruka quien ejercía el cargo de director de la academia ninja, para finalizar al final de la mesa se encontraban sus tres consejeros, grandes personas de su entera confianza, la primera era Senju Tsunade antigua Quinta Hokage de la aldea, el segundo era su sensei y ex Hokage Hatake Kakashi y por último pero no menos importante se encontraba Hyuga Hiashi quien siempre lo había apoyado aún después de la muerte de su Hinata.

En realidad la reunión no duró mucho tiempo ya que solo habían unos cuantos proyectos que debían ser revisados con sumo cuidado para no cometer fallas, el resto de la reunión se pasó en una cómoda conversación de temas banales en los cuales se podían escuchar anécdotas,uno que otro chasco y algunas historias graciosas, ya cuando la reunión iba dar por terminada Sakura tomó la palabra.

"Ya que estamos reunidos quiero aprovechar para recordarles la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sarada, será el domingo a las 6 de la tarde para que todos asistan" dijo la Uchiha con una sonrisa en su rostro "Es cierto ya Sarada está por cumplir los 18, que rápido pasa el tiempo" dijo Ino desde su sitio "Pues si hay comida ahí estaremos jajaja" Chōji fue quien hizo el comentario para gracia de sus amigos "Más te vale estar ahí Naruto, Sarada se sentiría triste de que su tío preferido no llegara y si eso pasa te daré una paliza ¿entendido?" con el puño en alto Sakura miró a Naruto que tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro "Cla-Claro que iré Sakura jajajajaja, es más ya tengo hasta su regalo" le dijo el Uzumaki a su ex compañera de equipo de manera nerviosa "Más te vale Naruto, más te vale" murmuró la Uchiha con una sonrisa "(Demonios había olvidado por completo la fiesta, ahora de donde carajos voy a sacar un buen regalo para Sarada-chan, no le puedo pedir ayuda a nadie porque si no sabrán que mentí)" un chibi Naruto lloraba de manera cómica en su mente al darse cuenta en el embrollo en el que se encontraba, "Bueno si no hay nada más que decir, doy por terminada esta reunión" con toda la autoridad que podía ejercer el rubio sentenció el final de dicha reunión, cada uno de los presentes se fue retirando dejando al rubio Hokage como única persona dentro de la habitación pensando que regalarle a su sobrina, después de todo ya se iba a convertir en una chica mayor de edad y no quería quedar mal con el regalo, "En definitiva soy pésimo para dar regalos" se reprendió el Uzumaki con una sonrisa al no saber que darle a la Uchiha menor.

Mientras esto sucedía en la Torre Hokage, en la casa de la mencionada pelinegra, se encontraba hablando con su mejor amiga, Chōchō, la hija de Chōji y Karui, Sarada le contaba acerca de su misión la cual a pesar de que fue algo lejos de la aldea fue aburrida ya que no encontraron nada interesante en el camino.

"Entonces, ¿Conociste a algún chico guapo?" le preguntó la Akimichi con una sonrisa "Sabes que no estoy interesada en esa cosas Chōchō" le dijo a su amiga "Cierto, lo había olvidado, la gran Sarada Uchiha no se interesa en ningún chico, porque su corazón ya le pertenece a un hombre mayor" con total ironía la ojiamarilla habló causando un sonrojo marcado en la pelinegra "¡Chōchō deja de decir esas cosas!" le recriminó la Uchiha causando que esta riera "Jajaja debiste ver tu cara jajaja, casi parecía ser verdad lo que dije jajajaja" como siempre Chōchō disfrutaba molestar a su mejor amiga, aunque su risa se detuvo al ver que el sonrojo de Sarada no había disminuido, es más hasta había aumentado de intensidad causando que quedara en shock.

"¡EN SERIO TE GUSTA UN HOMBRE MAYOR!" le gritó a su amiga de infancia "¡QUIERES CALLARTE, IMAGINA QUE PASARÍA SI ALGUIEN TE ESCUCHA!" le gritó en respuesta Sarada aún sonrojada "Está bien me calmo, me calmo, ¿pero enserio lo estás?" le preguntó a su amiga que desvío la mirada "Nunca desvías la mirada, solo cuando es verdad pero no lo quieres decir" le señaló acusadoramente la Akimichi "Está bien lo admito, si me gusta alguien mayor" le respondió totalmente derrotada a su amiga que quedó sorprendida, aunque su sorpresa fue rápidamente cambiada a curiosidad.

"¿Lo conozco?" le preguntó nuevamente Chōchō causando un asentimiento de la Uchiha "¿Quién es? ¿Es guapo? ¿Fuerte? ¿Caballeroso? ¿Es bueno en la cama?", "¡Chōchō!" le regañó su amiga por esa clase de preguntas "Lo siento, lo siento, me excedí con esa pregunta jejeje" rió de manera nerviosa la Akimichi "¿Tu crees?" le dijo de manera sarcástica Sarada "En serio dime quien es, no le diré a nadie" le suplicó colocando sus manos juntas y unos grandes ojos que hizo que una gota bajara por su nuca "Está bien te lo diré pero deja de hacer eso" le dijo de a su amiga que dejó de hacer ese gesto para alivio de la Uchiha "Es..."

"¡EL HOKAGEEEEEEEE!" gritó a todo pulmón la Akimichi que fue escuchada por toda la aldea, "(Ahora por Chōchō mi amor secreto ya no es tan secreto)" se lamentó Sarada viendo una foto en la cual estaba siendo abrazada por Naruto en su cumpleaños número 16...

Muy bien mis queridos lectores, hasta aquí queda el Cap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y bueno ya vimos quien será la pareja de Naruto en este fic, ahora solo queda desarrollar el resto y ver que sucede, sin más que decir se despide de ustedes Ryuu-Sannin el Dragón Sabio de Fanfiction y nos vemos pronto con otro Cap... JA NE...

PD: ¿Les gusta la pareja?... 


End file.
